SBS Volume 64
D''' (Dokusha means Reader) '''O (Oda) Chapter 628, Page 46 D: O: Hello everybody, greetings from me. Man--... It's starting to get really hot, don't you think? It's almost summer I see--. (It's actually winter) Hmm- when it's summer, you really start craving for it. You know, Chinese Food. Oh? I see a very summerish item right over there. It finally started this year too; A CHILLIN' SBS. Heeeeey!! (shock) D: Odacchi~~!!! Do a sneeze!! P.N. Kirikirimai O: Ha... ha... ha IKKINN!!! Sniff.......... Ahh~..... *translator note: This is a pun between "hai" (Yes or okay in japanese) and a strange sneeze. D: If you woke up in the morning to find that your left hand turned into something like "Crab-Hand" Gyro, what would you do? If it were me, I guess I'd boil it. P.N. Maeda O: YOU'RE GONNA EAT IT?! (SHOCK) No matter what, it's still your hand, you know?! Oh, but if you're gonna eat it, then I'll help you eat that arm with you. Yup, I won't eat my own hand. Just yours is good. D: Question! About Megalo-chan, his model... rather, where his name came from; is he named after a large shark called "Megalodon" that was thought to have existed way back when? I also heard that they may still exist? P.N. Miha O: Yes. Right on spot. Megalodon indeed. They are said to be the ancestors of the Great White Shark, and when a fossil of it's tooth that was found, its estimated size was about 13m~20m or so. Well, it probably was a horrifying monster. I am drawing Megalo as this "Megalodon". Chapter 629, Page 66 D: Odacchi sensei, I will ask a question~. I am very serious!! In volume 63 chapter 622 page 144, it's written "~ar Justice" (~ずの正義) behind Kizaru, and I remember Aokiji's said "Completely Lazy Justice". Please tell us Akainu, Kizaru, and Odacchi's Justice. P.N. K.Z.K Johns O: Mine too?! Uh, well here it is. * Akainu: "Through Justice" * Kizaru: "Unclear Justice" * Aokiji: "Completely Lazy Justice" * Oda: "I love Anpanman" Yes. Weeell about my justice, just the bored people can think about that please. I'm a Takashi fan for some reason. Akainu's justice can be taken from his actions of burning Robin's homeland, Ohara, down completely in order to demolish all evil. At this time, Aokiji used to have a board that said "Fired up Justice", but after thinking about it for so long, his thoughts and will all came to a settle on "Completely Lazy Justice". In these two years, there was this big "happening" that occurred among the marines. I want to draw that happening so bad I'm getting flutterflies. Please enjoy in the canon sometime in the future. *translator's note: Takashi refers to Takashi Yanase, creator of Anpanman. D: Greetings, hello Odacchi. I've come up with Drake and Bege's birthdays. ' *'X Drake: 10/24 (X is 10 in roman numerals, and the 24th letter in the english alphabet. *'Capone "Gang" Bege: 1/17 (Al Capone's birthday)' What do you think. P.N. Gomu Gomu no~ stamp O: Oh yeahhh. These two were the only supernovas without birthdays, right? Hmmmmmmmmmmmm~~.... (←pretending to think) Sure. D: I'm probably really slow, but I still do not really understand how the bounty hunting process works well. If you kill a bounty head, then you get money from the marines, right? Doesn't the pirate who came to sell the bounty head get caught by the marines too? P.N. Sakimaru O: Yup, the pirate gets caught. So even if a pirate kills another, he won't get the money. What he obtains is "Evil Fame". Chapter 630, Page 86 Chapter 631, Page 106 Chapter 632, Page 126 Chapter 634, Page 166 Voice Actor SBS - Cho Chapter 635, Page 186 Chapter 636, Pages 206-207 Site Navigation Category:SBS